1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data storage libraries and, more particularly, to systems and methods of loading a plurality of tape cartridges into a tape library through a common access port.
2. Relevant Background
Storage library systems are often used by enterprises and the like to efficiently store and retrieve data from storage media. In the case of some storage libraries, the media may be data cartridges (e.g., tape cartridges) that are typically stored and indexed within a set of magazines that may be removably mounted within ports or slots inside the library. When particular data is requested, for instance, a specialized robotic assembly or mechanism (e.g., robotic module) finds the appropriate cartridge, removes the cartridge from its magazine, and carries the cartridge to a drive that is designed to receive the cartridge and read its contents. Some storage libraries have multiple drives that can operate concurrently to perform input/output (IO) operations on multiple cartridges.
An important component in the use of an automated storage or tape library is one or more cartridge access ports (CAPs). Generally, a CAP is a port or opening for tape cartridges and/or magazines to pass between the inside or interior environment of the tape library and the outside or exterior environment. After tape cartridges have been loaded onto or into respective slots in a magazine, the magazine may then be inserted into the CAP. In the event the tape cartridges are loaded with their front surfaces (e.g., including labels, bar codes, etc.) facing away from the operator (i.e., towards the inside of the tape library), the tape cartridges may be accessed by a robotics assembly within the tape library. When the tape cartridges are loaded with their front surfaces facing the operator, a portion of the CAP may be configured to rotate the magazine by 180° so that the front surfaces of the tape cartridges face the inside of the tape library for access by the robotics assembly.